Apprentices
by anisgirlny999
Summary: ROTS au.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Mustafar

The battle on Mustafar raged on. Anakin knew he was stronger but he wasn't fighting that way. Obi-Wan was clearly winning, and Anakin knew it. As Obi-Wan jumped onto the ground from the raft they were on he yelled " It's over Vadar. I have the high ground." Somewhere inside of Anakin was Vadar. Vadar was not a real person. There was only Anakin Skywalker, someone who would do anything to save Padme. He only thought there was Vadar. Vadar was an emotion for him, a state of being. He was Vadar when he killed the sandpeople, he was vadar when he killed Dooku, he was Vadar when he killed the jedi, and he was Vadar for the first part of this fight. Just as he was about to tell Obi-Wan he was sorry for everything a a blaster was fired at him. Not, being quick enough the blaster hit Anakin in the arm. At this point Obi-Wan was fighting off droids so Anakin was able to jump onto the ground. " Obi-Wan." Anakin needed to apoligize right now or else he would die " I'm sorry for everything. Sidious tricked me." Obi-Wan turned around and looked at Anakin, his brother. He was dying and needed medical attention. He ran over to the now unconcious Anakin. He pulled him over his shoulder and ran back with him to the ship. Padme was unconcious on the cot, in the ship. He put Anakin down and ran to the front of the ship. He was getting a call on the comlink. " Master Kenobi." The formilar voice of Senator Bail Organa sounded worried and tired. " I'm here senator." " Master Yoda is with me, and wants you to know that the emporar is still alive.What happened with Darth Vadar." " Vadar is dead only Anakin Skywalker lives." " What i thought they were the same person." " I'll explain later just meet me on the planet Astro 9" " Yes Master."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Birth

On Astro 9 Obi -Wan walked off the ship with Anakin around his shoulder and Padme in his arms. Bail and Yoda stood in silence. Inside Anakin was quickly treated for his wounds and was awake and rushing to see Padme in no time. Padme was fine once she saw Anakin alive and a jedi again. While Anakin was being treated, Padme gave birth to their twins. " Luke and Leah." Sighed Anakin. He was holding both of them and was snuggled up against Padme. He didnt tell her yet that in the morning he would have to go to Curuscent and help Yoda and Obi-Wan try to kill Sidious. " Padme." Anakin looked her straight in the eye, her eyes were filled with happieness over the birth of their children " In the morning Obi-Wan, Yoda, and I are going to Curuscant to take on the empire." Her expression changed " Anakin you can't go, you have 2 newborn children and he's stronger then you." " That's why were taking him on together." " Anakin, don't you see, you've been lucky, how do you know this is the time you die." He just stood there untill Luke broke in screaming. " He's hungry." growled Padme as Anakin looked at him confused. " Please don't be mad at me" Anakin asked Padme as he handed Luke to her." If you don't want me to go, uh, I won't go." Tears filled Padme's eyes, " It's not that it's just" Padme stopped. " My love, what is it?" Anakin could feel her worrying. " Nothing, you must go Anakin, it is your destiny." " What?" Now out of everything that happened that day this confused Anakin the most. " Your the chose one, you have to go and kill the emporer." " Anakin, it's time to go." Obi-Wan walked in with a solem look on his face" Mylady. you will br taken to Alderran with Bail." " Obi-Wan" Padme tried to protest but Anakin stopped her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Chosen One Comes Through

On Curuscant, Yoda, Obi-Wan, and Anakin were standing outside the doors of Rebublica 500, waiting for the Emporer to grant them access inside. " You may enter" barked the security droid. " Ah, Master Kenobi, Master Yoda, Anakin how are you all?" " Stop your fool play Sidious we are here to kill you and the sith once and for all." You will try Kenobi, you will try." Yoda's lightsaber swang first. Sidious dodged out of the way and force pulled his lightsaber to him. Obi-Wan struck next, in two swift movies Sidious had cut off Obi's left arm. " Oh, little jedi Kenobi couldn't get out of the way." Sidious was laughing his head off as he saw Obi-Wan in pain. Yoda once again swang at Sidious, but this time Sidious was more prepeared and force threw a chair at Yoda, it hit him right in the head and knocked him out. " Okay Skywalker, your last." Anakin stared at Sidious, his former friend and mentor and just shook his head.

What happened? Where am I. Wait, I remember, I just killed Darth Sidious, but then I became unconcious.He looked around Obi-Wan was lying on the ground and so was Yoda. Uh. Anakin couldn't believe it, he did it, he destroyed the sith. He was the chosen one. What's next. I go and play my role as father, no. I must continue to be a jedi, even if Padme doesn't want me too. He remembered everything perfectly now. Sidious was hitting him with sith lighting, then just before Anakin fainted he throw his lightsaber straight into the sith lord's heart and fulfilled the prophecy. " Anakin." Obi-Wan he was alive. Help me Obi-Wan i can't speak, listen to my thoughts, I need help. He heard me.Yes. Thank you my brother go and get help.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Padme

Next thing Anakin knew he was starring into Padme's eyes. " Anakin! Your alive!" Padme was filled with joy to see her Ani again. " How are you feeling

Chosen One." Yoda was also there, with an intense look in his eyes." "Fine, but plaese don't call me that." " What, now the Chosen One doesn't believe in the prophecy he fulfilled." Obi-Wan knew that he was pestering Anakin more. "I do want to take credit for that, but not with that name.I've always hated it." " Fine." Obi-Wan said not very willingly. " So I really did kill him." Everyone looked at Anakin in shock. " What's wrong, my love." " Nothing Padme, it's just destroying the sith is a lot to take in." " We know, Anakin, we know."

Then next day while Obi-Wan and Yoda were at the temple Anakin and Padme were injoying the company of their twins. " Look at them Ani, there so harmless and innocent." Padme then turned her attention to her husband. " I know, my love."" Don't you have to go and help Obi-Wan and Master Yoda." " No my love, they told me to take a day off to enjoy my new family."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Twins

12 Years later

" Luke stop it." " Why." "Cause your hurting me." " So." " If you two don't stop fighting right now, then your in big trouble." " Yes dad." Whoa. This is my life thought Anakin Skywalker. He looked at his twins. Luke and Leah were at that age ware all they did was fight. Good thing they only had training sabers. Oh well. " Dinner's ready." At the sound of this the twins ran to the kitchen and fought over who would sit next to their dad. Every since Anakin told them he would take one of them as a poadawan they also tried to please him, so far tonight it wasn't working. " Hello." " Obi-Wan" both kids exclaimed in joy. Whoever didn't become Anakin padawan would become Obi-Wan's padawan. " Hi master." " Anakin I told you to just call me Obi-Wan." " Sorry old habits never break." At this point Luke sat next to Leah who sat next to there father who sat next to Obi-Wan who sat next to Padme at the table. " Obi-Wan, how come you always show up just as were eating." " Old habits never break Anakin." " Very funny." What was up with Obi- Wan lately, he was acting all strange and was not being very serious. Call me Obi-Wan. Anakin always had to call him master. " Mom, Luke hit me." Padme looked tired and Anakin could see she was not up to breaking up another fight." Stop bugging your mother Leah, she had a hard day as Supreme Chanceller so just don't fight with your brother." Padme gave him one of those thank you so much looks. Ever since Padme was elected Supreme Chancellor all she did was run around and listen to the people. Everyone agred with her choices since she was very open to the people. " Well it was nice seeing you four tonight but I must be on my way." " Bye Obi-Wan."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Two New Padawans

Anakin paced around the new Jedi council room. Today he wouyld tell the twins who would be his new apprentice. Leah. He always respected Leah's mind.She was smart and a very good negotiater. Like her mother. She was a jedi with a mind of a polotictionoist. Luke would be Obi-Wan's padawan. "So what is the choice you have made young Skywalker." Yoda almost scared Anakin to death. " Good morning Master Yoda." Anakin did not want to start off impolietly." I have chosen Leah as my padawan." " Surprising that is, for sure I thought you Luke you would have chosen."Anakin just shrugged his shoulders. Luke and Leah would fight about it tonight but after that Anakin would take Leah to Dagoboth for some of world training and Luke and Obi-Wan would go to Hoth. Just as Anakin was about to get deep into meditation Obi-Wan and the twins walked in to the room. " So who is my new padawan Anakin." Obi-Wan had always liked Luke's skills so he would be pleased. " Luke." Anakin could see Leah's face light up as he said that. Luke however had a odd expression that Anakin didn't like." So dad, I'm your new padawan." Leah wanted this more then anything in the world and now she had it. " No really, that's what he said." Luke on the other hand was not taking it well. " Come on Luke, we have to go and prepear for our trip to Hoth." Obi-Wan waved good-bye to Leah and her new master and directed Luke to the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Hoth

Luke said good-bye to everyone that night and in the morning him and Obi-Wan were on their way to Hoth. Obi-Wan was explaining to Luke about the planet's envirement. Luke was bored. " So, in conclusion our mission is to go get info on the planet and study it's inhabitants." " Yes master." Master, what were these words, the ones Leah used to his father at the same time. How could my life be any worse. " Jedi, we are approcing the planet." Piliot droids, have no respect.

" It's freezing." " I told you to bring some warm clothes." Luke relised now he should have listened to his new master. The planet was very icey and covered in snow, if that wasn't bad the only creatures on it were snow beasts. Obi-Wan could sense their mission would be over sooner then excpected. Obi-Wan was on his comlink with Master Yoda so Luke excpected to be heading home soon. " Well, that was shorter then excpected, get into the ship." Obi-Wan said this in a laughing tone. Luke solomly got on the ship and they headed back to Curuscant.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Dagoboth

Anakin and Leah were on their ship to Dagoboth when her comlink went off. " Who is it." asked Anakin. " I dunno." " Well then answer it." " Hello." Infront off Leah a picture of her friend from the temple Han Solo. Han was one year older then her and still was master less. " Hi Leah I just wanted to call and see where you were. I woke up and you were not anywhere in the temple. " " Oh I'm on my first mission." " Oh well, bye." " Wait, Han." But it was too late, Leah knew he was depressed since he still had no master. " What's wrong with Han?" Anakin now was very intrested with the boy, exspecially since he showed an intrest in Leah." " He wants a master." That was the last thing said for the rest off the trip.

On the planet Anakin found no life forms and forest. "Well I guess that this mission is over." Anakin tried to make a joke out of it but Leah had her mind on something else. " Cool." What was wrong with her Anakin wodered. Oh well. "So do you think your gonna like me as your master?" " Of course dad. Why wouldn't I." " Dunno." Anakin tried so hard to please his kids but sometimes it was very hard. Like picking a padawan. He knew Han was bothering Leah but he didn't want to say anything.


End file.
